Millions of people suffer from body pains and discomforts, from general soreness to neuropathy. Treatments range from surgery, to pharmaceutical and naturopathic preparations, to strength and physical therapy, to massage therapy. Massage therapy can be provided by a professional masseuse, but can also be provided by the individual. This is known as self-massage.
Numerous types of massage and self-massage tools exist. However, most suffer from at least several problems. Many self-massage tools rely on hard implements. In what has become known as “trigger-point” massage therapy, self-massage tools will be used to relax or release tightness and pain, such as may be caused by friction between muscle fascia or a spasm in muscle tissue. This therapy is often used by athletes and generally relies on very hard implements to apply a large amount of concentrated, focused force on a small, specific area. Such tools are generally not helpful for individuals suffering from neuropathy or for those desiring a more pleasant massage.
Many self-massage tools require a great deal of force to be effective. Massage tools which require force can be difficult for an individual to use in a self-massage. It is simply just a difficult thing to exert force on one's own body. And, exerting large forces can be painful, causing the individual to abate the force.
Further, many self-massage tools require the individual to assume an odd or awkward position. For instance, to massage one's own calf, an individual has to sit at the end of a surface, such as a coffee table, bend over, and hold an implement behind their own leg while rolling or digging the implement into the calf. This is an awkward position: it can be difficult to breathe because the diaphragm is constricted, blood rushes to the head, and it is hard to reach behind one's own leg. Additionally, for many individuals who suffer from neuropathy, they may have associated ailments which limit their flexibility or ability to hold an uncomfortable position for more than a brief period of time.
Many self-massage tools inflict are very uncomfortable to use—they actually inflict pain before relieving pain. Tools which cause pain are ineffective because their use id frequently abandoned. Individuals would rather live with the mild pain of neuropathy than exert acute pain on themselves.
Still further, many self-massage tools are narrowly focused. They provide one kind of massage, or can only be used in a certain, or only with a specific body part. An individual who has discomfort all over the body may have to purchase several types of self-massage tools—and use each of them—to alleviate pain.
Clearly, a need for an effective tool for providing a self-massage without the above drawbacks is needed. A tool which is adaptable across a wide range of body parts and body pains and which is used with ease and without pain is desired.